Imouto Sae Ireba ii: Tập 2 - Chương 12
Chương 12 Sau khi rời khỏi phòng trọ của Itsuki và về tới nhà, Haruto bật máy tính lên mạng tìm kiếm đánh giá của người xem với tập 1. Đúng như anh dự đoán, mọi lời bình luận trên mạng đều không hơn gì mấy lời anime rẻ tiền, khó hiểu, thời gian xem, ngay từ tập đầu, là loại anime dùng cho mấy seiyuu mới kiếm kinh nghiệm, đầu đã xác định nát bét rồi, bảo 100% là không ai mua đĩa, từ bộ truyện gốc đã là thứ rác rưởi rồi, không trách ai được, tất cả đều là lời chê bai tác phẩm, anh càng đọc càng thấy buồn hơn. Trong đó cũng có không ít người chi trích đạo diễn, nhà biên kịch và studio. Có một ít fan của bộ truyện không ngớt lời chửi rủa dàn nhân sự dự án, trong lời nói mang đầy vẻ tức giận và khiêu khích. Nếu như mình cũng tìm được người đổ lỗi như vậy thì tốt quá--- Haruto thầm nghĩ. Giờ anh mà đổ hết sai lầm lên dàn nhân sự dự án giống vậy cho bõ tức, liệu có đúng hay không. Ngay từ khi dự án chuyển thể đươc quyết định, Haruto đã gặp mặt nói chuyện với tất cả mọi người từ đạo diễn, biên kịch, nhà sản xuất lẫn diễn viên lồng tiếng. Có lúc anh còn uống rượu cùng họ nữa, trong số đó, không có ai Haruto cảm thấy ghét. Muốn căm ghét một người mình biết là một chuyện rất khó. Chưa kể, cho dù anh chưa từng gặp mặt những người trong dự án đó, anh cũng không nghĩ họ lại có ý nghĩ rồi, nhất định phải đem bộ anime này vứt xuống rác mới được. Vậy nên Haruto hiểu mọi người không ai là cố ý, khiến anh giờ phải căm ghét một ai thật khó khăn. Ngay cả nhưng diễn viên lồng tiếng nhờ vào quan hệ của công ty mới được nhận cũng vậy, họ đều cố gắng với cô hội khó khăn này, nỗ lực hết mình phát huy khả năng, sự thật này chính Haruto cũng thấy được. Lúc biên đoạn lồng tiếng của tập 1 tiến hành, diễn viên kém nhất trong số họ từng chạy tới chào Haruto nói “Rất cảm ươn ngài đã cho tôi có được cơ hội này thưa sensei”. Sự biết ơn, nhiệt tình và căng thẳng trong đó đều là sự thật. Hẳn chính nhà sản xuất cứ khăng khăng cố chấp ý định thuê các diễn viên này cũng như vậy, ông thực sự muốn khiến cho tác phẩm náo nhiệt hơn. Bên trong nghề này, bất kì ai cũng đều cố gắng hết mình, mọi người đều đang nỗ lực vươn lên. Tất cả làm việc với mọi khả năng, tránh cho việc tác phẩm của mình bị coi thường, bị người khác giẫm đạp. Nhưng cho dù như vậy, vẫn có những lúc thành quả của họ bị ngó lơ--- Em đi ngủ đây, Haruto nói cho biên tập viên Kawabe. Dù là nửa đêm nhưng điện thoại vẫn reo. Biên tập viên Kawabe vì đi công tác nên không thể tham gia buổi hẹn cùng xem anime hôm nay, hình như hiện anh đang ở Tokyo gặp họa sĩ vẽ tranh minh họa cho sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế, OKINA-sensei. Anh ấy nói, OKINA sau khi xem hộp trắng liền tức giận nói “Tôi đã hi sinh nhiều như vậy không phải là vì cái thứ anime rác rưởi này!”, vì vậy mà biên tập viên mới phải đến tận nơi giúp bình tĩnh lại. Nói ra thì lạ, Haruto nghe được chuyện này lại cảm thấy vui, giờ anh mới biết hóa ra OKINA-sensei cũng thích tác phẩm này. OKINA-sensei là một họa sĩ khá nổi tiếng trong việc thiết kế anime mecha, số năm trong nghề đã lâu, lúc được giao cho phụ trách việc vẽ minh họa cho tác phầm của anh, nghe nói chính người này cũng không thích thú gì đảm nhiệm dự án của một tác giả mới vào nghề, bộ dạng khó chịu. Haruto cảm thấy đây là một người khó mà giao tiếp được, vật nên chỉ có lúc tổ chức kí tặng khi dự án chuyển thể anime được quyết định, anh mới gặp lại người này. Không ngờ người này cũng tức giận vì tác phẩm của mình… chuyện này khiến Haruto vui một cách khó hiểu. “…Anh Kawabe, tại sao anime lại biến thành như vậy chứ?” “Anh nói trước là anh cũng không biết chuyện này có phải thật không nhé.” Nói vậy rồi, Kawabe nói cho anh nghe về bí mật anh chưa từng biết đến. Studio thực hiện chuyển thể sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế lần này cùng một lúc thực hiện ba bộ anime bao gồm cả bộ này, trong đó có một tác phẩm là chuyển thể từ một bộ tiểu thuyết trứ danh của một nhà xuất bản lớn, hình như quá trình chuyển thể bộ này hiện bị chậm tiến độ. Studio mà lỡ làm hỏng bộ đó thì thôi cũng coi như không còn tương lai nữa, vậy nên mới quyết định điều nhân sự từ hai dự án anime khác qua hỗ trợ, nhưng bất kì một dự án nào cũng khó mà dư người đưa đi được, thế nên thiếu mất những nhân viên chủ chốt, ảnh hưởng thể hiện trực tiếp bên trên tác phẩm. Đặc biệt là sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế, đạo diễn quen thuộc với cốt truyện cũng bị đưa đi mất, bởi vậy mới thê thảm đến mức các đoạn đối thoại đáng ra phải giữ cũng bị cắt sạch--- dường như mọi chuyện chính là như vậy. Rốt cuộc lỗi xảy ra ở đâu chứ, Haruto lại bắt đầu nghĩ về vấn đề này. Một nhà xuất bản lớn nào đó? Tiểu thuyết trứ danh kia? Dàn nhân sự làm trễ tiến độ? Hay là đội ngũ quản lí studio đã quyết định hi sinh hai bộ anime khác để cứu một bộ tâm huyết? Hay là do chính studio đã thầu đến ba dự án anime cùng một lúc mặc dù không đủ sức? …Hay là do chính anh, anh đã không có được khả năng đó, anh đã không viết được một tác phẩm khiến người ta phải ưu tiên hơn cả bộ tiểu thuyết trứ danh kia, là vậy sao? Haruto không nghĩ ra được câu trả lời. *Em gái* Mười ngày sau khi tập 1 anime được công chiếu. Haruto từ đó đến nay vẫn chưa hồi phục được. Anh tự nhốt mình trong phòng cả ngày, không viết bản thảo hay ngó ngàng gì tới tiểu thuyết, hết bật game Vô Song Chiến lên chém giết mấy con quái vật lại quay qua đem (hộp trắng) ra xem, vừa xem vừa nói “Vụ này khác hẳn với lúc thiết kế anime…” hay mấy lời mơ mộng vô nghĩa “Giá như Miyamori mà là trợ lí sản xuất của Kị sĩ Thánh Linh thì tốt biết mấy”, không thì là nói chuyện một mình với Siri. Em gái anh mọi khi cứ hơi tí lại làm ầm lên, dạo này có lẽ cũng cảm nhận được bầu không khí bất thường này nên không nói gì, Chuyện này đã chứng tỏ anime tệ hại tới nỗi em gái anh cũng không nỡ chỉ trích gì. Haruto vốn dĩ còn có một chút hi vọng, mong tập 2 sẽ khá hơn. Nhưng sự thật lại hoàn toàn không phải vậy, tập 2 cũng thể thảm vô cùng. Studio một khi đã dốc hết tâm sự quyết phải hoàn thành được tác phẩm trứ danh kia thì hi vọng bọn họ bất chợt quay lại cứu tác phẩm này thực sự cực kì bé nhỏ. Tác phẩm đầu tiên được chuyển thể thành anime kết thúc trong thất bại vậy đấy. Nhân tiện mà nói, chuyển thể anime của bộ tiểu thuyết trứ danh kia cũng không được đánh giá tốt lành gì. Biết được như vậy, chính anh cũng không hiểu, giờ mình nên chửi với vẻ vui mừng “Đáng đời” hay nên cổ vũ họ “Đã lấy tác phẩm của tôi làm vật hi sinh thì hãy cố lên nữa đi”. Trong lúc haruto buồn bực lăn lộn trên giường như vậy, chiếc điện thoại chợt réo lên. Cuộc gọi của Itsuki. Mười ngày rồi anh không nói chuyện với Itsuki. Khi trước lúc anime chưa công chiếu, cứ tầm ba ngày là hai người lại gặp nhau, thế nên lúc này anh có cảm giác như thể đã rất lâu chưa gặp lại vậy. “Ờ.” 『Anh Haruto đó hả?』 “Đúng vậy.” 『Hôm nay đi Akihabara chơi với em nhé.』 “Hả?” 『Hẹn anh hai giờ tại lối vào Electric Town. Thế nhé.』 “Ể? Này, chờ đã---“ Itsuki tự xếp đặt địa điểm như vậy rồi tự cúp máy luôn. “Gì đấy chứ, thiệt tình…” Haruto vừa than như vậy vừa đứng dậy khỏi giường trong vẻ không vui, chuẩn bị cho việc đi ra ngoài. *Em gái* 14 giờ hôm ấy. Itsuki và Haruto cùng nhau đi tới khu vực dành riêng cho light novel trong một cửa hàng nào đó thuộc Akihabara. Quá choáng váng trước anime mà Haruto đã quên mấ, hôm nay là ngày phát hành của tập 13 sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế. Tập 13 được bày ngay gần lối vào khu sách mới, mặc dù quanh đó cũng bày biện nhiều tác phẩm khác cùng nhà xuất bản phát hành hôm nay, nhưng xét trên mặt số lượng thì tác phẩm mới của Haruto trội hơn hẳn. Còn trên giá sách light novel cách khu sách mới này tầm một đoạn, từ tập 1 tới tập 12 của sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế được xếp hàng cạnh nhau cùng với biểu ngữ phẩm hiện được chuyển thể anime!, bìa sách được xếp ra một cách phô trương trông rất bắt mắt. Hiện tại là thứ bảy nên khách tới của hàng rất đông, bầu không khí vô cùng náo nhiệt. Hai người đứng lại chứng kiến khu sách mới một lúc, trông thấy đã có một vài vị khách cầm theo tập 13 đi tính tiền. Còn tại khu sách cũ, cũng có một thiếu niên trông có vẻ như là học sinh trung học, nghĩ ngợi một lúc thì chọn mua tập 1. “…Không ngờ anime như vậy mà vẫn có người mua truyện sao.” Haruto lẩm bẩm. Liệu cậu học sinh trung học kia có thích chuyển thể anime không, chuyện đó không ai biết, cũng có thể đây là cậu đi mua vì cốt truyện anime bị cắt bớt quá nhiều. Cho dù có ra sao, Haruto thực lòng mong cậu học sinh trung học đó có thể tìm được niềm vui qua tác phẩm của anh. “…Cảm ơn em nhé Itsuki. Nhờ em rủ anh đi hôm nay mà anh mới chứng kiến được cảnh tượng này.” “Ừm? À à…” Không biết vì sao mà Itsuki trả lời Haruto với vẻ mặt buồn rầu. *Em gái* Sau đó Itsuki và Haruto đi kiểm tra thêm bảy của hàng sách tại Akihabara. Tất cả các cửa hàng đều cố gắng trưng bày sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế vào chỗ tốt nhất, các vị khách mua tác phẩm này thì liên tục không ngừng nghỉ. Đối với các tác giả, chuyển thể anime là một sự kiện quan trọng có khi cả đời cũng không có được. Một khi bị kết quả thất bại tác động, đó là một vết thương không dễ gì chữa lành. Nhưng hiện được chứng kiến tận mắt có rất nhiều độc giả ủng hộ tác phẩm của mình, Haruto lại một lần nữa cảm nhận được trong lòng bốc lên ngọn lửa nhiệt huyết, quyết tâm sau này càng nỗ lực hơn nữa. Mặt khác… Như thể trái ngược với tâm trạng càng ngày càng tốt hơn của Haruto, càng đi nhiều cửa hàng sách, cảm xúc của Itsuki càng tệ hơn. Itsuki rủ Haruto tới Akihabara đương nhiên là muốn động viên anh. ---Anh thấy chưa. Cho dù chuyển thể anime có tồi tệ ra sao thì nó vẫn có tác dụng quảng bá tác phẩm kia mà. Chỉ cần được chuyển thể anime là các cửa hàng sách liền đầu tư quảng bá ngay, anh xem có bao nhiêu khách mua sách rồi kìa, chúc mừng anh nhé! Itsuki nguyên gốc định động viên Haruto như vậy, và đúng thật, trông thấy có nhiều khách mua sách của mình, Haruto cũng đã hồi phục lại tinh thần, nhưng mà--- Hôm nay không phải chỉ là ngày tập 13 sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế được phát hành, cũng là ngày tập 5 chiến ma pháp em gái bày bán. Mặc dù phần lớn cửa hàng sách đều xếp một lượng lớn tác phẩm của hai người Haruto và Itsuki tại khu sách mới, nhưng chỉ xét riêng số lượng thì tác phẩm của Haruto hơn rất nhiều. Chưa kể cho dù là ở cửa hàng nào, đứng lại nhìn một chút thôi đã thấy được khách tới mua sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế. Trong khi đó, phải mất gấp đôi thời gian mới nhìn tháy được một vị khách mua chiến ma pháp em gái. Không phải tác phẩm của Itsuki không bán được. Đơn giản là khả năng tiêu thụ của tác phẩm Haruto hơn hẳn mà thôi. …Cho dù có như vậy, liên tục trông thấy chênh lệch giữa hai tác phẩm vẫn khiến Itsuki không cam lòng. *Em gái* “Đúng thật, cho dù chất lượng anime khiến người ta ngao ngán nhưng mà được chuyển thể anime vẫn có tác dụng của nó. Số bản in được tăng lên, khả năng tiêu thụ tăng vọt cũng là chuyện bình thường thôi mà.” Đi liền ba tiếng đồng hồ rồi, hai người cũng mỏi chân, để nghỉ ngơi cũng là ăn bữa tối, cả hai đi vào một cửa tiệm gia đình. Harut nói như vậy, như thể muốn an ủi một Itsuki giờ đã lên cơn dỗi đủ kiểu. Đáng ra hôm nay Haruto là người được động viên, thế mà giờ lại trở thành người động viên mất rồi. “…Chuyện này em biết thừa rồi.” Itsuki nói với vẻ không vui. “…Chẳng qua… em vẫn thấy khó chịu.” Cảm giác như vậy không phải có thể dễ dàng xua đi. Haruto là người từng trải, cũng biết cảm giác không cam lòng không phải một thứ có thể giải thích rõ ràng là xong được, vậy nên anh thấu hiểu mà không nói thêm gì nữa. “…Tác phẩm mới này là kiệt tác xuất sắc nhất của em.” Itsuki nói nhỏ xuống. Mặc dù trong quá trình sáng tác gặp phải khó khăn chưa từng có trước nay, nhưng bù lại, Itsuki cũng đạt tới được những cảm xúc chưa từng có trước nay, cậu tin rằng cuốn sách này chính là kiệt tác tốt nhất hiện tại của hashima Itsuki. …Không, không chỉ so với những tác phẩm khi trước của Hashima Itsuki. “…Nói thẳng thế này, em thấy rằng cuốn sách này chính là tác phẩm siêu tuyệt vời trong cả vũ trụ.” “…Thế hả.” “…Hơn cả Tsukai no Blade Dance, hơn cả Bento, no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru, hơn cả Nourin, hơn cả Crest, hơn cả tử biến thái và mèo cái không cười, hơn cả Jinsei, hơn cả Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatte Iru, hơn cả tập 13 sĩ Thánh Linh của diệt thế mà em còn chưa đọc nữa!... Tập 5 chiến ma pháp em gái của em còn hay hơn nhiều.” ---Một bộ truyện hay hay không là tùy sở thích mỗi cá nhân, cứ miễn cưỡng xếp nó theo cấp bậc là một chuyện đáng chê cười--- Itsuki cũng biết chuyện này. Nhưng cho dù như vậy, tiểu thuyết của tôi vẫn là hay nhất. Cuốn sách hay như vậy nên mới mong có thật nhiều độc giả đọc được. Cậu thầm nghĩ. “…Đệ nhất vũ trụ ấy hả?” Trông thấy Itsuki bùng lên như vậy, Haruto nở một nụ cười gượng. “Sách của anh mới hay hơn của em nhé, thế nên của anh mới là đệ nhất vũ trụ.” “Hừ.” Itsuki hừ một tiếng với vẻ buồn bực. “…Sẽ có ngày em vượt qua anh.” “…Đó là lời của anh mới đúng.” “…?” Nghe thấy những lời từ tận đáy lòng của Haruto, Itsuki dường như không thể tin nổi. Itsuki vẫn không hay biết gì chuyện Haruto ghen tị với tài năng của cậu. Đúng lúc này thì đồ ăn được đưa tới, Haruto nói gần nói xa, mỉm cười một cái. “Chúng ta cùng cố gắng nhé! Hôm nay em đã động viên anh như vậy nên anh sẽ bao bữa này!” “Thật sao! Vậy thì em phải gọi thêm một xuất hamburger nữa.” Trông thấy bộ dạng Itsuki đột nhiên vui hẳn lên, không chần chừ gì gọi nhân viên lại kêu thêm một xuất hamburger, trên mặt Haruto nở một nụ cười gượng. Sau đó--- "Phải rồi Itsuki, có chuyện này anh muốn hỏi đây." "Ừm?" Haruto dùng dĩa ăn salad, cố làm bộ như không có gì xảy ra, hỏi với thái độ như thể đang nói bâng quơ mấy việc nhà--- "Miyako có bạn trai chưa vậy?" Category:Imouto Sae Ireba ii